Cloud computing is a distributed computation technology and its fundamental concept is to utilize the network to automatically split a large computing & processing program into numerous smaller subprograms which will be searched, computed and analyzed by a large system consisted of a plurality of servers. After that the results will be sent back to users. By using this technology, the network service provider can achieve the purpose of processing tens of millions of or even billions of messages within seconds so as to provide network service with efficiency as same as the “Super Computer”.
When a browser is loading web pages, the browser would become slow or unresponsive for some reason, which would even lead to the computer can not perform other operations. This phenomenon is called as browser crash, which can be caused by many reasons like memory leak, complicated web page code, browser bugs, excessive data on web page and network service flaws.
In Windows system, all types of problems occurring in the operating system are generally uploaded via Windows error report. Since the IE browser is bound with the operating system in Windows, when the browser crashes, the operating system will collect the status information of browser and pack the information into an error report which will be sent back to server. However once the browser crashes, existing technology does not provide a solution at cloud system level to collect, store, analyze and identify the browser crash information.